


Irresponsible Grace

by intheheart



Series: Nirwen Lavellan [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheheart/pseuds/intheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series about my inquisitor, Nirwen Lavellan and her first love.</p><p>After Nirwen and Nehn 's affectionate moment turned into passionate physical expression of their love (in A Dizzy Tangibility - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5080444), they find that the pull of another go is simply too irresistible, despite how irresponsible it might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresponsible Grace

Nirwen wasn't finished sliding her tunic back over her head when she stretched her arms out for a yawn. She heard Nehn's soft giggle at the sight of her, pulled her top down into place, and saw those eyes, full of love, full of _her_ , the one who had opened her to so much possibility.  Nehn's dark hair, loosely draped over her shoulders, somehow made the soft angles of her face brighter.  
  
She wore just her smallclothes; the top layer  caught in an accidental fold, allowing a peek at the curve below her navel.  
  
Nirwen's lips parted, and she wanted, needed, absolutely had to kiss her. Nirwen went and knelt before her, fingers running under that layer, straightening it, then pushing it up further. Kissing her there, a gentle curve, a path between, a soft, warm teasingly delicious place from where she could continue upward or back down, to the side, or simply remain. The choices, decisions, as she kissed in slow circles, hands wandering around Nehn, a soft moan escaping her as Nirwen grasped at her backside. Nehn's hands rested upon Nirwen's shoulders, as she leaned forward into those sweet kisses.  
  
How was it possible to be both on fire and simultaneously at peace? Each freckle a hot star lighting up across Nirwen's face, a map of constellations blazing underneath her clothes. All a poorly hidden secret from this girl, her love, for whom her heart was once again leaping, trying to escape her body, to be lost in its real home within Nehn.  
  
Fingers now on each side of her face, Nehn tipped Nirwen's head upward. Their eyes met, locked, smiles exchanged, breaths heavy; the only sound in the air. Those same fingers grabbed at her hair, accompanying words that sounded like they belonged only to both of them.     
  
Nehn, atypically careless in her dressing. Nehn, grabbing her hair and rocking back with Nirwen knelt before her. Nehn, hungry as she felt Nirwen's hot, breathy kisses through the fabric of the bottom underlayer she wore. Each one sent a rush through her body, opening her from the core, a wild heart's call, a downward surge. _Now. Now. Now. Please_. Her thoughts ran together as fingers slipped under the sides and slipped her soaking bottom underlayer down - slowly, softly, letting her feel it slide over every inch of her legs, anticipation in her tensed thighs as Nirwen whispered kisses over Nehn's hips in matching downward arcs. Nehn, fingers in Nirwen's moonlit hair, still, lifted Nirwen's head once more, meeting her gaze with smiling brown eyes that wanted more, wanted her.  Nehn smiled, bit her lip, shook her head, a tease, a shared wonder at the moment before them.  Then she pushed Nirwen's head lower, rocking her body into her lover's face.  
  
Nehn sat haphazardly, a slow blink as she lay back. Nirwen was happy to oblige Nehn's quiet beckoning to sit astride her.  
  
Together, they rocked, explored, teased, and lost themselves in each other once more as an evening settled around them outside their notice.  
  
They had spent much too long out here, they both knew, but the temptation to linger won out. This day, the pull of each other, was an uncharacteristically irresponsible series of stolen moments, unguarded, and without their usual careful planning. Still, they had to return before their absence was notable enough to cause alarm. They dressed languidly, still filled with one another's air, taste, warmth, softness, whispers in ears, the quickest of tongue flicks, alarms of the more welcome kind.  
  
Nirwen looked over at her world in that moment. Nehn's fingers were caught in a busy grace, braiding her hair back into its usual organized plait. When she finished, Nirwen couldn't resist kissing the dual sprays of freckles under her eyes, which sent them both into giggles, and then their lips found each other again as they shared a too-brief snuggle under the clarity of the night sky, blanketed with stars.    
  
They gathered up the rest of their belongings, sharing the load of their supplies, and began the journey back to camp.  
  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
